stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Reunidos
06 de Julho de 2018 09 de Julho de 2018 |anterior = "Dama de Honra" |proximo = "Pernas Daqui ao Planeta Natal" |escrito e esboçado = Miki Brewster Jeff Liu Katie Mitroff Paul Villeco |dirigido = Animação: Ki-Yong Bae Eun-Ok Choi Sangun Jeon Seungwook Shin Sangman Park Arte: Liz Artinian Supervisão: Joe Johnston}} Reunidos é o 23° e 24° episódio da 5ª Temporada e o 151° e 152° de Steven Universo. Foi o 23º e 24º episódio da 5ª Temporada e o 151º e 152º episódio exibido no Brasil. Foi exibido no dia 09 de Julho de 2018 no Brasil. É um especial de 22 minutos e o último episódio da StevenBomb 7. Sinopse Steven reúne todos para uma reunião especial. Resumo do Episódio O episódio começa com Steven cantando a música "Só Vamos Só Pensar em Amor". Nela, Steven expressa seus sentimentos sobre a revelação recente sobre sua mãe e sobre o casamento de Rubi e Safira. Ele diz que mesmo tendo muitas coisas horríveis para pensar, eles devem apenas pensar em amor. thumb|200px|left|Todos cantam "[[Só Vamos Só Pensar em Amor".]] Enquanto isso, as noivas se preparam para a festa. Ametista está arrumando o arranjo de flores do casamento, e sugere que devem usar outro tipo de flor que não seja uma rosa. Steven, ainda cantando, se teleporta e vai em busca de Peridot para pegar outras flores. Peridot, em frente ao buraco onde ficava o celeiro, mostra-se pensativa e diz que todos vão morrer, cedo ou tarde. Steven canta e leva Peridot para longe dali e reúne todos para então dar início ao casamento. Greg (tocando seu violão), Ametista, Connie, Pérola, Bismuto e Peridot conduzem-se ao seus respectivos assentos. Rubi, a última a sair da casa, avista Safira e sai em disparada até chegar nela. Steven inicia seu discurso e dirige a palavra à Rubi, que fala sobre seu amor que sente por sua parceira. Safira, com a palavra, diz que Rubi mudou completamente sua visão e abriu seus olhos para uma explosão de infinitos futuros possíveis. Bismuto entrega as alianças, que Rubi e Safira põem no dedo de cada uma. Após aceitarem uma a outra, elas beijam-se na boca e fundem-se em Garnet, que fica com seu vislumbrante vestido misturado com terno. thumb|Garnet é formada novamente.|200px|right Todos aplaudem e a festa inicia-se de fato. Garnet joga seu buquê, que some de vista no céu, e todos começam a dançar e conversar. Garnet pega Steven nos braços e começa a falar sobre este momento inesquecível. O buquê, depois de um tempo, cai nas mãos de Bismuto. Steven diz que está feliz e começa a chorar. Mas ao perceber que não consegue controlar o choro, Garnet vê Diamante Azul com sua visão do futuro. Neste momento, todos observam duas grandes naves, amarela e azul, em formato de mão no céu. Todos correm dali e Steven pede a Nanefua que comunique a invasão à cidade. As naves sobrevoam as Gems e vão para um pouco distante dali. A nave de Diamante Amarelo começa então a quebrar o chão com intuito de acordar a Drusa. thumb|200px|left|Todos se assustam com a chegada das naves. Steven alerta todos que ele deve dormir para se comunicar com a Drusa e tentar mantê-la calma. Ele vai para o Templo, mas não consegue dormir devido ao constante tremor. Greg toca seu violão e Steven, repentinamente, cai no sono. Enquanto dorme, ele vê a Drusa muito agitada e querendo sair da bolha. No entanto, ela estoura e infinitas mãos vão rumo ao céu, formando uma gigante mão de tecido muscular. Nanefua, com seu microfone, pede a todos que dirijam-se para seus abrigos e que isto não é um treinamento. A Drusa, porém, ataca a nave de Diamante Amarelo e mostra aliada às Crystal Gems. As duas mãos começam a se atacar e, quando todos pareciam se esquecer, a nave de Diamante Azul aparece e Diamante Azul sai de dentro dela. Diamante Azul começa a falar que a Terra é o mundo de Diamante Rosa e pergunta a ela como ela ouse se esconder ali. As Gems se preparam para a batalha, mas Steven diz que tentará conversar com a Diamante e explicar que ele é, na verdade, Diamante Rosa. Diamante Azul não o escuta e logo lança uma bola de energia em Steven, que é pego por Alexandrite. A Diamante fala sobre seu luto e lança uma aura de tristeza que faz Alexandrite se desfundir. Todos começam a chorar e Connie é a única a não ser atingida. thumb|200px|right|Lapis surge com o celeiro. Ela resolve atacar Azul, mas ela só pega a espada de Rose com a mão e a quebra por reconhecê-la. Quando ninguém sabe mais o que fazer, Garnet começa a andar em direção à Diamante e diz que ela não pôde separar ela há 5750 e não a separará agora. Diamante Azul lembra-se dela, a Rubi e Safira que perturbaram a corte dela. Distraída, a Diamante não percebe Lapis mais acima dela. Lapis, com o celeiro envolto em água, lança-o com tudo em cima de Diamante Azul e a detém. Ela se declara Crystal Gem e todos a recebem, mas Bismuto diz para elas prestarem atenção na luta. Diamante Azul levanta-se majestosamente debaixo do celeiro e mostra-se furiosa ao perceber que até uma Lapis Lazuli tornou-se uma traidora. Ela lança uma aura mais forte sobre a praia, mas Lapis permanece de pé e a ataca com sua hidrocinese, que interrompe a aura. Todos invocam suas armas e mostram-se dispostos a batalhar, mas Diamante Azul se desvencilha de Lapis e rapidamente dispara uma bola que lança vários tiros de energia nas Gems. Steven as protege com seu escudo até o fim do ataque e todos partem para cima da Diamante. thumb|200px|left|A Drusa vence a luta e atinge Diamante Azul com a nave amarela. Eles se reagrupam e Lapis os envolve com água para então lançá-los com mais força sobre Diamante Azul. Ela se protege, mas acaba caindo na praia. Em seguida, a Drusa parece vencer a nave amarela. Ela a ergue no ar e a lança sobre a nave de Diamante Azul, que recai sobre a última. O Templo é atingido por destroços e é parcialmente destruída. Greg sai da casa com a Gata Steven nos braços. A Drusa volta para sua bolha e todos começam a falar sobre a luta. Porém, Diamante Amarelo sai de sua nave e tira Diamante Azul de baixo de sua nave. Peridot corre e pergunta à Diamante Amarelo se ela lembra dela. Diamante Amarelo apenas responde que não e, com sua eletrocinese, poofa Peridot, fazendo sua Gem cai na areia. Steven diz para ela parar e diz que é Diamante Rosa. Diamante Amarelo, ao perceber Steven, corre em uma alta velocidade até ficar a sua frente. Steven convoca um grande escudo, e Diamante Amarelo pisa com força nele. thumb|200px|right|Diamante Amarelo pisa em Steven. Após ser pisado por Diamante Amarelo, Steven acorda fora de seu corpo, em um plano psíquico abstrato. Ele percebe que pode interagir com as Gems e escutar no que elas estão pensando (inclusive vê que Lapis é poofada por Diamante Amarelo). Então, Steven vai de uma a uma, encorajando elas na luta contra as Diamantes. Depois, ele chega às Diamantes e tenta convencer elas de que é Diamante Rosa. Depois que percebem que ele está ali, as Diamantes Azul e Amarelo o atacam. Steven resiste e, em um último esforço de tentar provar que é uma Diamante, ele emite uma aura rosa que finalmente faz com que as Diamantes acreditem nele. thumb|200px|right|As Diamantes percebem a verdadeira identidade de Steven. Steven acorda com as Crystal Gems e as Diamantes olhando para ele. Diamante Azul, em lágrimas, diz: "É você... Rosa." e o episódio então acaba. Transcrição Personagens *Steven *Garnet *Ametista *Pérola *Rubi *Safira *Bismuto *Connie *Peridot *Lapis Lazuli *Greg Universo *Rose Quartz/Diamante Rosa (Mencionada) *Alexandrite (Cameo) *Ronaldo (Cameo) *Peedee (Cameo) *Sr. Fryman (Cameo) *Sadie Miller (Cameo) *Barbara Miller (Cameo) *Bill Dewey (Cameo) *Buck Dewey (Cameo) *Nanefua Pizza *Jenny Pizza (Cameo) *Kiki Pizza (Cameo) *Kofi Pizza (Cameo) *Priyanka Maheswaran (Cameo) *Doug Maheswaran (Cameo) *Creme Azedo (Cameo) *Cebola (Cameo) *Vidalia (Cameo) *Cauda Amarela (Cameo) *Jamie (Cameo) *Andy DeMayo (Cameo) *Harold Smiley (Cameo) *Diamante Azul *Diamante Amarelo *Leão *Abóbora *Gata Steven *A Drusa *Seguranças da Prefeitura de Beach City (Cameo) Músicas Canções *''"Só Vamos Só Pensar em Amor"'' *''"Love Like You"'' Instrumentais *''"É Mais Forte Que Você"'' *''"Connie"'' *''"Diamante Azul"'' *''"Diamante Amarelo"'' *''"Alexandrite"'' Curiosidades *Esta é a primeira vez que Rubi e Safira se beijam na boca. **Este é também o primeiro beijo sem indireção. *Esta é a segunda vez que Lapis e Peridot poofam. *Esta é a primeira vez que as Diamantes lutaram formalmente contra as Crystal Gems. *A partir deste episódio, vemos Diamante Amarelo poofando a quarta Gem na série.. **As Gems eram Zircônia (Defesa), Zircônia (Promotora), Peridot e Lapis Lazuli. **Esta também é a segunda vez que Diamante Amarelo usa sua eletricidade para poofar Gems. *Lapis é a única Gem, à parte dos Diamantes, não vestidas para o casamento. *Lapis oficialmente se torna uma das Crystal Gems por livre escolha. *A arte promocional deste episódio apresenta Kelsey e JP de Craig of the Creek, outra série da Cartoon Network que teve várias referências a Steven Universe (incluindo uma referência a Pequeno Mordomo aparentemente existente dentro da série anterior). *Rebecca Sugar pensou na caracterização dos personagens para o casamento de Rubi e Safira em 2014.https://www.instagram.com/p/BlLYA6AAyfi/?taken-by=rebeccasugar *''Hortênsias'', flores que enfeitam o cabelo de Rubi e também de Garnet, foram adicionadas na pós-produção do episódio e são baseadas nas mesmas flores usadas no casamento de uma amiga de Rebecca Sugar que ocorreu em maio de 2016.https://www.instagram.com/p/BlHNP2Pg9Ag/?taken-by=rebeccasugar Referências Culturais *Enquanto se preparam para o casamento, Safira e Rubi cobrem seus olhos com a mão. Esta é uma superstição comum que diz que a má sorte virá se a noiva for vista por seu noivo antes do casamento. *Quando a Safira quebra o gelo que se forma à volta dos seus pés devido à ansiedade, esta é uma referência ao sintoma comum de uma noiva conhecida como "pés frios". *As decorações de flores mostradas durante o casamento parecem ser do mesmo tipo que a do Monstro Flor em "De Volta ao Jardim de Infância", que parece ser baseado na flor da Princesa Silenciosa em The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. *Ronaldo pega sua katana e tenta lutar contra a mão da Drusa de forma semelhante aos personagens do anime Attack on Titan. Continuidade *Este episódio começa imediatamente após "Dama de Honra". *Esta é a primeira aparição física de Connie desde "Lars Estelar". *Rubi e Safira se casam assim como proposto por Rubi em "A Pergunta". *Diamante Azul reconhece a espada de Rose e a quebra. *Quando Steven está se barbeando, ele usa a navalha que Garnet deu a ele em "Três Gems e um Bebê". **Os fios de pelos faciais que ele raspa são os mesmos que começaram a crescer no final de "Aniversário de Steven". *Diamante Azul e Diamante Amarelo descobrem que Rose Quartz e Diamante Rosa são a mesma pessoa. *Diamante Azul lembra de Rubi e Safira dos acontecimentos de "A Resposta". *Por outro lado, Diamante Amarelo afirma não se lembrar de Peridot antes de poofar ela. *Em seus pensamentos, Pérola menciona "fazer por ele", fazendo referência à música "Se Por Ela Fizer". *A aparência da Drusa de muitas mãos alcançando o céu durante sua formação foi prenunciada em "O Zoológico", quando os humanos ergueram suas mãos para o céu depois que Greg rejeitou a escolha deles. *Os aprimoramentos dados às armas da Crystal Gems em "Bismuto" retornam. *O café da manhã de "O Café da Manhã" faz uma aparição como o bolo de casamento de Garnet. *Em um ponto da música "Só Vamos Só Pensar em Amor", Steven faz uma pose semelhante à sua pose no começo da primeira abertura. *Quando as Gems estavam andando até que Rubi corresse para o casamento, Greg estava tocando É Mais Forte Que Você" em sua guitarra. *Ametista sugere plantar hortênsias na plantação do Jardim de Infância Principal no episódio "De Volta ao Jardim de Infância". Essas mesmas flores serviram de enfeites para o cabelo de Rubi e Garnet no casamento. Informações de Produção *Este é o terceiro episódio especial a ser feito. Os outros são "Bismuto (Episódio)" e "Colheita de Gem". Erros *Durante a cerimônia de casamento, depois que Steven reconhece a presença de todos e começa seu discurso, Nanefua não é visível na multidão. No entanto, ela havia sido vista antes da música terminar. *Enquanto Rubi e Safira estão fundindo, suas respectivas Gems são mostradas nas mãos opostas. *Depois que Rubi e Safira se reúnem, Garnet é vista usando um vestido de casamento com mangas e uma gravata preta com um par de calças, mas em uma cena de Garnet distante, ela é vista usando vestido de gala comum. *Quando Garnet toma forma depois que Rubi e Safira se fundem, seu pescoço está faltando. **Isso pode ser apenas devido ao ângulo, pois parece que as costas dela podem estar ligeiramente arqueadas. *Quando as Crystal Gems estão lutando contra a Diamante Azul logo após Lapis jogar o celeiro sobre ela, a lança de Pérola é convocada como uma lança normal, então de repente se transforma em um tridente na próxima cena sem ela o convocar. *Em um momento, Connie parece estar em lágrimas, mesmo que ela não seja afetada pela aura de Diamante Azul. **No entanto, é possível que isso não tenha sido um erro e tenha sido feito de propósito, já que a segunda aura desse poder parecia ser mais poderosa. *Quando Steven invoca seu escudo para se proteger dos ataques de Diamante Azul, e todas as Crystal Gems o ajudam a segurar o escudo, Lápis Lazuli, apesar de estar perto de Steven momentos antes, não aparece segurando o escudo neste momento, muito menos segundos depois em que Steven desativa seu escudo e as Crystal Gems avançam até Diamante Azul. *Quando o Diamante Amarelo diz "Deve ser um truque! Mostre-se, inimigo!", não pode-se ver Diamante Azul através do corpo do Diamante Amarelo e vice-versa, mesmo que ambas sejam translúcidas. *A fonte para o nome de Patti LuPone nos créditos não está no estilo de fonte normal. *O nome de Rubi está incorretamente listado como 'Rudy' nos créditos. *O nome de Nanefua está incorretamente listado como 'Nenefua' nos créditos. *O vestido e os sapatos de Peridot desaparecem quando ela fica enlouquecida, mesmo que eles não possam ter sido uma roupa feita com metamorfose, já que ela não pode mudar de forma. *Quando o celeiro cai em Diamante Azul, o corte de sua Gem é arredondado como o de Lapis. Mesmo no ângulo mostrado, isto pode ter sido um erro na produção. *Quando Steven avista a estátua de Diamante Amarelo pela primeira vez no plano psíquico, ela está com os braços voltados para baixo. Porém, quando ele se aproxima mais da estátua, ela pode ser vista com os braços cruzados. Galeria Elenco * André Marcondes como Steven * Márcia Coutinho como Garnet * Flávia Fontenelle como Ametista * Sylvia Salustti como Pérola * Marisa Leal como Bismuto * Gabriela Medeiros como Peridot * Márcia Morelli como Lapis * Christiane Monteiro como Connie * Milton Parisi como Greg * Luisa Palomanes como Rubi * Aline Ghezzi como Safira * Isabela Quadros como Diamante Azul * Rita Lopes como Diamante Amarelo Referências en:Reunited es:Reunited tr:Reunited ru:Reunited Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 5ª Temporada Categoria:Episódios da StevenBomb Categoria:A a Z